Suijin Hozuki
IN PROGRESS!! IMAGES TO BE CHANGED! I JUST HAVEN'T DRAWN HER YET!! Suijin Hozuki ('鬼灯水神, Hozuki Suijin) is a chunin-level kunoichi from Kirigakure. She is a member of the Hozuki Clan and Kirigakure's Team Four. Background Suijin was born during the Yagura Era, almost six years after her cousin, Chinatsu. By this time, Kirigakure had already reached the status of "the Bloody Mist." Suijin was very young when her father went off on a mission and never came back- killed in active duty by Iwagakure nin. The loss was crushing to young Suijin, who had been previously unaccustomed to loss. Her mother grew highly uneasy by these events and later defected from the village. She was killed by Hisoka Kurosawa, Chinatsu's sensei, before she was able to cover much ground. Because of this, Suijin has a personal vendetta against Chinatsu and her team itself. If given the opportunity, she would probably kill them. Suijin was placed in the care of her grandmother after the death of both of her parents. Suijin entered the Ninja Academy at the age of 9, and graduated at the age of eleven. She was promoted to chunin rank just recently, at the age of 13. Personality Suijin is a cold, harsh person. She shows very little appreciation for those around her, and does not seem to want to make friends. She was once a very sweet, happy person, but the death of her parents made her bitter. She could have once been very kind, had the world not been the way it was. But it was. Despite her "above-you" attitude, Suijin is easy to surprise and even easier to make jealous. She was especially shocked to hear of Chinatsu's possible promotion to ANBU (which is yet to happen) and the expressed jealousy in regards to her afterwards. She is generally jealous of Chinatsu, who is more powerful and more well-known as a shinobi. She is highly ambitious, and wants nothing more than jonin or ANBU rank. Suijin wants to make these rank before her cousin has the chance to be promoted, and plans to do everything in her power to sabotage Chinatsu. Appearance TBF! Abilities TBF! The Hydrification Technique The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them.[1][2] Mangetsu and Suigetsu are very gifted swordsmen, and are known as the Second Coming of the Demon (鬼人の再来, Kijin no Sairai). It has also produced at least one Mizukage of the village. Hydrification Technique is a protean, whole-body technique whereby the user can liquefy their body at will. It is the signature technique of the Hōzuki clan. This technique is making it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair, to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Applying this technique, the user can also modify their body parts for suitable situations. Boasting high strategic value, the only way to contain a user of this technique is to lock them up in an airtight container so they cannot move about.[2] When the user passes out, they turn into a jelly-like state.[3] Since this technique turns the body into water, the Hōzuki are extremely vulnerable to Lightning Release techniques, as noted by Suigetsu when he was pinned down by Darui's sword, which was imbued with lightning.[4] Status Part I TO BE FILLED Part II TBF!! Trivia * Suijin'' ('水神'')'' ''refers to the Shinto Water God. ((Despite the fact that Suijin is female)) Reference Suijin belongs to Dattebayho. Category:DRAFT